Black Hole Hell
by madisonavenue
Summary: Josie decides to try and rewrite everything thats gone wrong, not taking into account the danger of travelling through alone.
1. Chapter 1

**R&R please.**

It was a normal Sunday night, if you could call anything at Blake Holsey normal, and Josie Corrine and Marshall were all talking about the strange goings on that had happened the past few days, as well as the little problem Josie as having with Vaughn and Lucas.

They were all crowded in Josie and Corrine's bedroom, it was well past midnight and there was a storm going on outside.

"When's Vaughn going to accept that what his dad is doing is wrong?" Josie asked.

"I don't know but he better confront him soon, or at least one of us should." Corrine answered.

"I think we need to do a bit more investigating before we go pointing a finger."

"Marshall! We have all the proof that we need, he's obviously up to something."

"Yes, but we don't know what yet."

"Marshall's right Josie, you can't just jump to conclusions. Just don't do anything stupid, not that you would, until we have figured out what's happening. Promise?"

"Fine."

With that, Marshall left and Corrine went to sleep. Josie on the other hand lay in bed wide awake. For two reasons: One-The storm was getting stronger, and two- She couldn't sleep with the burden she was holding. She knew she had to through the black hole and get the chi ball back. Somewhere she felt it was right.

**I know its short but C2 will be longer I swear. xmadisonx (email me if you spot anything)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated! haha after about 10 years!!...bear in mind I wrote it probably about 10 years ago too! Chapters will be short, sorry.  
**

* * *

The windows were rattling, and even some of the lights were flickering on and off as she walked down the corridor towards the stairs. Suddenly, the lights went out, still, no-one stirred. It didn't matter anyway, she knew where she was going.

She approached Professor Zs office with caution however as she saw the all too familiar glow coming from inside. The pushed open the door, stepped in and slowly shut it behind her.

"Hey, Corrine!" Lucas shouted. "Have you seen Josie anywhere?"

"No, she wasn't in the room this morning, I just though she would have gone down early with you guys."

"No, well she better hurry up. Class starts in five minutes."

They then walked together downstairs and were joined my Marshall. The storm had died down during the early hours of the morning and the sky was clearing up, but because they hadn't been outside they couldn't see the damage it had done. Parts of the roof were lying scattered around and a couple of trees had been uprooted. It was a complete mess.

They were just about to enter science class when a very flustered, very late professor opened the door.

"Ah, there you are! Look I need a favour, I kind of slept in this morning so I need you guys to help me out before the rest of the class comes in."

"Yeah sure." They all said. "What do you need us to do?"

"Yes, Lucas and Marshall, can you go and set up today's experiment, Neutralisation I think it was, yes something to keep them occupied. Corrine, can you go and fetch my register, glasses and books from my office, you know which ones. Thanks so much."

"Professor."

"Yes Corrine?"

"Will it be open?"

"I'm not completely sure, better take a key just in case."

"Thanks."

She walked down the corridor and tried to unlock the door to find it was already unlocked.

'That's strange.' She thought.

She pushed open the door, went in and turned on the light.

"Oh no! Josie!"

Flashback-

**Ha ha got you there, sorry folks but that's all for now, I'm supposed to be in bed or doing h/w. Flashback next time. You know what will make me update faster…reviews…so do so…xmadison**

**Haha...just reading this again...I sound like a 5 year old! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Flashback-_

* * *

The black hole covered half of the floor, dragging things towards it. She knew what to do though. Step. 'What if I don't come back alive?' Step. 'Well, at least I will have done my part.' Step. 'No going back Josie, this is it.' She stepped to the edge, looked back once over her shoulder and walked into it, thinking of the specific time period she intended to go to.

She immediately felt the familiar force pulling her though centuries at the school. The she was back on solid ground.

"Well, well. Wasn't expecting to see you around here anymore."

"Blake?"

"That is my name, Josie."

"Look, I need your help."

"Anything, what is it you need?"

"A chance to start again. You haven't been to the future, it's a mess. The black hole is getting bigger and is constantly open. Victor, is trying to restart Pearadyne Lab's and…"

"Whoa, slow down. Firstly, who is Victor, and what is 'Pearadyne Lab's'?"

"Victor, is Vauhgns dad, and is a school governor. He set up Pearadyne and all went well until there was an accident. Now, he is trying to set it up again. It's dangerous."

"I don't understand!"

"It doesn't matter, you will find out soon enough I suppose, or won't."

"I'm sure I will."

"Well, I hope you understand it because I don't. Perhaps you could explain it to me sometime."

"Sounds good. And Josie, if you ever need me, just call out."

"I'll do that. I just need a chance to clear my head, that's all."

"Good idea, and remember, I'm always here."

"I know. Thank you Blake."

With that she went back through the reopened black hole. This time, with a different time period in mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For those of you that don't know, Blake, as you may have guessed, is Blake Holsey. He does appear in at least one episode, I haven't seen all of them yet.  
**

**(If there are any mistakes, also point them out. Didn't have time to proofread, sorry!)**

**xmadison **

**Haha..it just gets worse!! I now sound like a 2 year old (If you have no idea what i'm on about, I wrote this story about 2 years ago, uploaded it then deleted it and forgot about it. I just found all my stories on my comp and thought i'd upload them...again) **


End file.
